It Takes Two
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Can Calleigh one up H after the kiss in her lab?  Rated T for one itsy bitsy word.


**It Takes Two**

**(Part two in the Man and a Rifle series)**

Two weeks had passed since Horatio had turned Calleigh's insides to jello with the most passionate kiss she'd ever had. She still felt a quiver of pleasure whenever she remembered the way she'd felt in his arms. Her pulse quickstepped when she thought about it. _Two can play that game,_ she thought and a satisfied little smirk settled on her lips as she considered all the possibilities.

Horatio Caine was about to pay for the surprise visit he'd made to her lab that day.

Calleigh dressed quickly for the morning, pulling black, perfect-fitting slacks that hid nothing of her shapely backside, and did everything to accent the sensuous curve of her hips and the flat planes of her stomach. Reaching into the closet, she pulled out a soft, black sleeveless blouse and slipped it on over her head. It clung to her gently, hugging the rounded swell of her breasts, tapering down to her midriff where it left a thin band of well-toned stomach exposed. A sting of tiny black pearls finished the outfit, and Calleigh smiled in satisfaction at her reflection in the mirror. She was not by nature vain, but she knew she looked good…even in all black.

Eric and Speed were sitting in the lounge drinking coffee when Calleigh sailed through the door.

"Hi, guys," she chirped brightly. "Already hitting the java are we?"

The two men exchanged glances.

"She's sure cheerful today," Speed drawled at Eric.

"What's up with the all black, Cal?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, you look like you're dressed for the SWAT team," Speed noted dryly.

"Oh, nothing," Calleigh replied with a grin. "Just thought I'd relive my rooftop memories of the sniper case."

She poured herself a cup of coffee, added an enormous amount of sugar to the steaming cup, and left to go wreck havoc on one very unsuspecting Horatio Caine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The object of her nefarious plan was head down over a microscope in trace, looking at samples of pollen they'd recovered from their latest DB. He looked up from the eyepieces to greet her and promptly forgot to breathe. Calleigh stood there outlined by the doorframe, her hands on hips, one resting on her badge, the other hooked in the waistband of her slacks. The slacks hugged her gorgeous body, skimming over her hips and down her lovely legs. The top she wore dipped low enough to give him a tantalizing peek, the material clinging seductively to her full, mature curves. Her hair framed a face that would have made a statue take notice, and heaven help him, she was dressed in all black.

"Good morning, Handsome," she cooed at him, noting with mischievous glee the way he flushed slightly at her use of the familiar endearment.

"Calleigh…I…um…was just checking out the samples…we…um sent to trace…"

She almost couldn't control the giggle that bubbled up inside her. The unflappable Horatio Caine was stammering like a schoolboy.

_This is fun_ she thought as she moved to stand next to him.

"What have we got?" she asked, knowing exactly what she was doing to him by standing so close.

"We have a certain CSI who is about to get into serious trouble if she doesn't stop flirting with her superior officer," he said in a silky purr. His voice sent delicious little chills racing along her spine.

"Flirting?" she asked coyly. "Do you mean like this?" and she ran one finger lightly over his lips and down the side of his face.

"Calleigh," his voice growled a soft warning.

"Yes, handsome?" she teased him mercilessly.

That did it.

He grabbed her elbow, and wordlessly marched her out of the trace lab all the way to his office. Now it was Calleigh's whose eyes were wide with surprise.

The reached his office and as soon as he had shut the door behind them he hauled her into his arms and launched into her with a breathtaking kiss. His lips rocked over hers, his tongue easily opening her lips to dive inside her sweet mouth. His hands skimmed over her body, teasing and tormenting and Calleigh went weak in the knees when he slipped his hands up under the hem of her top and teased her with promised of more intimate caresses.

Calleigh had melted against him at the first touch of his lips on hers. Now she could only whimper with pleasure as his passionate, loving assault continued. His mouth left hers to nibble along her neck, leaving moist kisses in a trail across her skin.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you, Calleigh?" he muttered as he licked and nipped at the pulse point in her throat. "You deliberately wore all black to tease me."

She couldn't have formed an intelligent response if she had tried, not with the way he was seducing her.

Horatio realized just how far gone she was, and pulled back to look down into her passion-drugged eyes.

"Calleigh…Calleigh you are a sight," he whispered. "So beautiful…and so damned tempting. I've a good mind to take you right now." He chuckled when her eyes widened. "You and your all black."

"Horatio, you wouldn't, not here!" she gasped and then grinned when she saw the teasing glint in his eyes.

"So are we even in our little game?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with impish delight.

"Oh I don't know…I've been thinking of doing some shopping," he said.

"Shopping?" She was confused by the sudden change of subject.

"Yes…a pair of leather chaps…nothing else."

Calleigh's mouth flew open in astonishment, but before she could utter a word, he kissed her quickly and walked out, a satisfied grin on his handsome face.


End file.
